


A plan for portals

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: Norbert is dead Hagrid goes to the Minstery of Magic to propose a new idea revolving around dragons





	A plan for portals

Hagrid arrived at the ministry early for his appointment with the head of the Magical creatures. He was nervous his palms were sweaty. He desperately hope they approved his request to open a dragon sanctuary. There were so many that needed saving. He made his request after he found out Norbert died at the hands of death eaters. You know who forced the death eaters to capture all the dragons and use them to attack Hogwarts.  
He sat in the waiting room hoping that they would call him soon. "Hagrid your turn" called the secretary. He rose up from his spot almost bumping his head on the doorway as he entered the office. The black tiles reflecting the candle light that illuminated the room. "Hagrid I have read your request to open a dragon sanctuary and I must decline the request". "But sir...the dragon. They need to be protected". "I understand that and I agree but you cannot open a sanctuary for creatures that don't even belong in our world" “what do you mean". "Fallow me". They walked out of the office and down to the elevator. The head of magical creatures didn't say a word or where they were going. There in the elevator they descended to the bottom most level. As they exit the elevator they fallow a long hallway. There's a thick layer of dust covering the black tiles. No one has been down here in ages. They pass doors with broken windows. Looking in you can see piles of abandoned desks and papers. The reach the end of the hallway to a wooden door with a huge ornate doorknob. The open the door and enter. They come into a small room with dragon statue with outstretched hands. The director reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gem and places it in the dragon’s hands. The dragon statue bows its head and it slides out of the way reveling a stone staircase. They descend they staircase and it gets darker and darker. The director pulls out his want and mutters the words lumos maxima a bright light appears at the end of his wand lighting the way. They continue down the steps and after what seems like an hour they reach a room. This room was pitch black even the lumos wasn't bright enough to light the way. Hagrid could just barely see a small trough in front of him. The director sent a spark out from his wand causing a great fire to start the fire ran along the fire trough and showed yet another door. They walked up to the door. "Stay behind me Hagrid my man and you will stay safe". This sent a shiver down his spine. The director raised his wand. Alomahora he said and the door unlocked. The stepped inside and everything got cold. Dementors he thought to himself. EXPECT PATRONUM screamed the director and a bright light radiated from his wand. He used this light to push the Dementors back and into a small Closet and closed the door. The continued threw the next door. They took a small step in and reached a fence. They grabbed the broomsticks that were placed on in a rack next to the fence. Hagrid followed the director threw winding windings and twisting hallways until they reached another ledge. The stepped off the broomsticks. "Hagrid" the director said “through this door is the reason I cannot let you open a dragon sanctuary". The dragons you see don't belong to this world. “I’m afraid I don't understand director" The director opened the door and they saw a large archway covered in gems. There was an open circle spot at the top without a gem. "Accio orb" said the director and a large orb appeared and flew into the circle. The archway came to life. "Blimey director that there is a portal" "step through my dear Hagrid and all your questions will be answered. Hagrid stepped into the light if the portal and found himself being pulled fast threw a tunnel of light. He appeared at the other end and in front of him was a large green field and a small purple dragon with yellow horns. "Welcome Hagrid my name is Spyro I've been expecting you welcome to the dragon realm.”


End file.
